religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Schepping
thumb|schepping van de mens door [[Prometheus (mythologie)|Prometheus van Jean-Simon Berthélemy]] Schepping betekent creatie, letterlijk betekent scheppen: iets maken. Het woord kan op vele zaken betrekking hebben, die door mensen gemaakt zijn: kunstenaars scheppen kunst en kunstwerken, wetenschappers scheppen wetenschap en kennis, politici scheppen wetgeving en beleid. In overdrachtelijke zin wordt het woord scheppen tevens gebruikt om een gevolg aan te duiden, bijvoorbeeld: handel schept rijkdom, vrijheid schept levensruimte enzovoort. In religieuze zin zin wordt het woord "schepping" vaak gebruikt voor het proces of de goddelijke daad waardoor het universum tot stand is gekomen. De term de schepping wordt zodoende ook gebruikt in de betekenis van het universum. Er zijn vele scheppingsverhalen bekend, uit verschillende culturen en tijdperken. In religieuze zin zin betekent het woord scheppen (vaak) iets maken uit niets. Verschillende scheppingsverhalen |- | thumb|Schepping van de aarde door [[Odin (god)|Odin en zijn broers]] |- | thumb|De [[schepping van de sterren en planeten zoals Michelangelo deze schilderde in de Sixtijnse Kapel, in het Vaticaan.]] |} Een scheppingsverhaal is een beschrijving van de ontstaansgeschiedenis van de aarde en/of hetgeen zich op de aarde bevindt, zoals deze is overgeleverd in een culturele of religieuze context. Enkele voorbeelden zijn: * (Hebreeuws-)Bijbels scheppingsverhaal * Babylonisch scheppingsverhaal * Egyptisch scheppingsverhaal * Oudnoords scheppingsverhaal (Germaans) * Maorisch scheppingsverhaal * Taoïstisch Scheppingsverhaal Daarnaast hebben ook bijvoorbeeld de klassieke Griekse filosofen over de schepping nagedacht. Aristoteles kwam tot de conclusie dat een schepping uit het niets (creatio ex nihilo) niet mogelijk was, omdat dan het opperwezen ineens tot een handeling moest zijn overgegaan, wat hij onwaarschijnlijk vond. In de eeuwen voor de wetenschappelijke revolutie werd in Europa over de ouderdom van de Aarde nauwelijks gediscussieerd. Aan de hand van gegevens in de Bijbel werd de schepping als waarheid geaccepteerd, maar de precieze datering ervan zou pas later onder invloed van het rationalisme de belangstelling wekken. In deze tijd ontstond de opvatting dat de bijbel voor het oplossen van natuurwetenschappelijke vraagstukken letterlijk geïnterpreteerd dient te worden, op basis waarvan ook tegenwoordig sommige religieuze groepen schattingen van de ouderdom van de Aarde uitsluitend baseren op bijbelse exegese. Puranahindoes geloven dat het Heelal wordt gecreëerd, vernietigd en opnieuw gecreëerd in een zichzelf oneindig herhalende cyclus. In de hindoekosmologie bestaat elk universum ongeveer 4.320.000.000 jaar (één dag van Brahma, de schepper) om daarna door vuur en water te worden vernietigd. Daarna rust Brahma één nacht uit, die even lang duurt als de dag van Brahma. Dit proces, pralaya genaamd, herhaalt zich 100 Brahma-jaren (311 triljoen mensjaren) lang, de levensduur van Brahma. We bevinden ons op het moment in het 51e jaar van de huidige Brahma zodat 155 triljoen jaar zijn omgegaan sinds Hij geboren werd als Brahma. Na Brahma's dood zullen eerst nog eens 100 Brahma-jaren moeten verstrijken voordat Hij opnieuw geboren kan worden en de creatie weer kan beginnen. Dit proces herhaalt zich volgens de hindoes oneindig. De Han-Chinezen dachten dat de Aarde gecreëerd en vernietigd werd in cycli van meer dan 23 miljoen jaar (Ma). Het concept van enorme hoeveelheden tijd voor het ontstaan van de mens, of ver in de toekomst nadat de mens verdwenen is, was in Europa onbekend. Volgens de Griekse, Germaanse en Keltische mythologie is de Aarde een paar duizend jaar oud. De Thora en de Bijbel geven geen ouderdom. Eeuwenlang geloofden Westerse wetenschappers, filosofen en theologen dat de schepping niet ouder dan een aantal duizend jaar kon zijn. Een uitzondering was Aristoteles, die dacht dat de Aarde en het heelal al oneindig lang bestonden. In de tijd van de Reformatie werd geprobeerd op grond van een letterlijke Bijbel-exegese de ouderdom van de Aarde te berekenen. Dergelijke berekeningen zijn mogelijk op grond van een Bijbelse tijdlijn, die bij letterlijke lezing gereconstrueerd kan worden aan de hand van onder meer de geslachtsregisters in het boek Genesis. De schattingen van verschillende theologen liepen tientallen jaren uiteen, maar men kwam in die tijd (rond 1550) op een ouderdom van ongeveer 5500 jaar. Soms werd er gespeculeerd dat de Aarde in het voorjaar of het najaar geschapen zou zijn. De Anglicaanse Aartsbisschop James Ussher van Armagh (Ierland) ging in 1654 zelfs zover, dat de schepping zou zijn begonnen op 23 oktober, 4004 voor Christus. Het grootste deel van het christendom wees dergelijke berekeningen ook toen reeds af. Met de opkomst van de natuurwetenschappen in de 18e eeuw tijdens de Verlichting werd dit idee van een jonge Aarde (tegenwoordig bekend als het zogenaamd Jonge-aardecreationisme), in twijfel getrokken. De eerste natuurwetenschappers waren echter niet gedreven om de Bijbel te ontkennen, maar wilden juist de wetenschap met de Bijbel in overeenstemming brengen. Religieus zijn ze te omschrijven als oude aarde-creationisten. In de epische literatuur komen ook scheppingsverhalen voor. Zo geeft J.R.R. Tolkien in de Silmarillion een scheppingsverhaal van de wereld. In het verhaal Ainulindalë schept Eru Ilúvatar, de Ene, eerst de Ainur als vrucht van zijn denken. Creationisme thumb|Schepping van Adam, katholieke verbeelding in de [[Sixtijnse Kapel]] Omdat het wetenschappelijke bewijs van de Ouderdom van de Aarde duidelijk een letterlijke interpretatie van de Bijbel tegenspreekt, zijn sommige christenen uit de traditie van de Reformatie het niet met dit bewijs eens. Zij geloven dat de Bijbel als onfeilbaar Woord van God wetenschappelijke antwoorden op het ontstaan van de aarde geeft.Ken Ham: 'A young earth - it's not the issue! (Answers in Genesis) Binnen stromingen als het dominionisme en jonge-aardecreationisme wordt er veel gezocht naar argumenten tegen het wetenschappelijk bewijs van de ouderdom van de aarde. Men denkt bijvoorbeeld dat radiometrische datering niet betrouwbaar genoeg is om grote hoeveelheden tijd mee te meten, of dat veel geologische verschijnselen te verklaren zijn met de zogenaamde vloedgeologie. De alternatieve theorieën van deze groepen blijken wetenschappelijk gezien niet houdbaar en worden door de meeste wetenschappers beschouwd als pseudowetenschap, aangezien de wetenschappelijke methode hierbij niet gevolgd wordt, omdat men terug redeneert vanaf de gewenste uitkomst.TalkOrigins Archive Dat geldt ook voor andere stromingen, zoals het oude-aardecreationisme en de Intelligent Design-beweging, hoewel men daarin doorgaans wel uitgaat van de ouderdom van de aarde zoals die door radiometrische dateringen is bepaald. Met name in de Verenigde Staten is het jonge-aardecreationisme populair. Ongeveer twee derde van de Amerikanen gelooft of vermoedt dat de schepping minder dan 10.000 jaar terug heeft plaatsgevonden Gallup poll: "More Americans accept theory of creationism than evolution". De Rooms-katholieke Kerk en veel andere christenen hebben echter geen moeite met een theorie over een oude aarde. Het overgrote deel van de christelijke kerken, met name de Katholieke Kerk en de Orthodoxie, wijst een letterlijke bijbelinterpretatie van oudsher af. Zo werd reeds in de oudheid een letterlijke bijbelinterpretatie van Genesis inzake het ontstaan van de aarde (creationisme avant la lettre) afgewezen. Natuurwetenschappelijke waarde De vraag of schepping natuurwetenschappelijk valt te bewijzen of dat het zich buiten deze wetenschappelijke discipline uitstrekt, is niet beantwoord. Deze discussie is tamelijk - maar niet eenduidig - levensbeschouwelijk gekleurd. Zo zijn er niet-gelovige wetenschappers die twijfels uiten over een vanzelf ontstaan van het universum en het leven, anderzijds zijn er gelovige wetenschappers die op hun beurt niet in (directe) schepping geloven. Over het algemeen zijn veel tegenwoordige wetenschappers van mening, dat de wereld niet door directe schepping door een opperwezen is ontstaan. Zij die dat wel doen zijn in de regel aanhangers van jodendom, christendom en islam. Daarbij dient opgemerkt dat de vraagstelling verschilt: In de natuurwetenschap gaat het om de vraag hoe (bijv.) materie is ontstaan, terwijl de theologie de aandacht veeleer richt op de teleologische vraag waarom materie ooit de moeite heeft genomen te existeren. Zie ook * Creationisme * Creatio ex nihilo * Intelligent design * Oorsprong van de Wereld * Schepper , 1992. Bones of Contention: A Creationist Assessment of Human Fossils. Baker Book House: Grand Rapids. * Referenties: }} Categorie:Religie Categorie:Mythologie bg:Сътворение на света cs:Stvoření da:Skabelse de:Schöpfung en:Creation myth et:Loomismüüdid fa:آفرینش fi:Luomistaru he:בריאת העולם hr:Mitovi o stvaranju id:Mitos penciptaan it:Creazione (teologia) ja:創造神話 ka:მითები სამყაროს შექმნის შესახებ lt:Kosmogoninis mitas no:Skapelsesmyte pl:Stworzenie świata ro:Mitul creaţiei ru:Сотворение мира sq:Krijimi (teologji) sv:Skapelseberättelse zh:創世神話